Schlangen und Löwen
by Zandra Spearrit
Summary: a little story about Draco , Harry and Cho


Löwen und Schlangen  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte und Wesen dieser Geschichte gehören weiterhin J.K. Rowling. Ich klaue keine Copyrights und verdiene -leider- auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
  
Anm der Autorin: Ich dachte mir, ich poste hier einfach mal n Harry Potter-FanFic. Keine Ahnung obs euch gefällt... Ich hoffe aber doch...  
  
Draco Malfoy sitzt an einem Tisch in der menschenleeren Bücherei und schreibt seine Hausaufgaben für das Unterrichtsfach Zaubertränke, als ihm plötzlich jemand von hinten auf die Schulter fasst. Erschrocken dreht er sich um und begegnet zwei schokobraunen Augen, die ihn liebevoll anschauen.  
  
Es ist die schöne Cho Chang, aus Ravenclaw, die sich nun neben ihn setzt und sein Buch zuschlägt. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel:" immer nur Hausaufgaben... ein Junge wie du sollte sich anderen Sachen widmen."  
  
Draco antwortet in seiner arroganten Art:" Und was soll das sein?"  
  
Cho lässt ihre Hand an seinem Schenkel immer höher gleiten:" Mädchen zum Beispiel. Oder stehst du eher auf ältere Frauen... wie mich?"  
  
Draco weiß nicht, was das soll. Ist das ein blöder Scherz? Will Harry ihn reinlegen? Oder will Cho tatsächlich Sex mit ihm?  
  
Er kann nicht antworten, spührt nur plötzlich ein unglaubliches kribbeln in seinen Lippen und kann an nichts mehr denken. Nur noch an Chos schokoladenfarbenen Mund und daran, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, diese Lippen zu küssen.   
  
Auch Cho hat vor, Draco zu küssen...  
  
Also kommen sich ihre Köpfe langsam näher und schließlich berühren sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss ist zuerst zaghaft und schüchtern. Draco ist total überwältigt von ihrem Kuss. Es fühlt sich besser an, als er es je erwartet hatte. Sie lässt ihre warme Zunge zärtlich und doch fordernd in seinen Mund gleiten. Dra fängt an, ihre Zunge zärtlich mit seiner zu streicheln und zu massieren. Er streicht mit der Hand durch ihr langes Haar und lässt seine Hand da verharre. Ihre Haare sind so weich wie Zuckerwatte und ihr Mund schmeckt nach Himbeere mit einem Hauch von Pfefferminze. Ihre zierliche Hand auf seiner Hüfte zu spüren, ihre Zunge in seinem Mund, ihren Körper so nah an seinem, dass er ihren Busen an seiner Haut spürt... daran hat er nie gedacht. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte er sie nie begehrt... im Grunde begehrt er sie jetzt immer noch nicht. Klar, der Kuss ist schön und er muss zugeben, dass er gerne mit ihr schlafen würde, aber... Gefühle sind da keine. Denn sein Herz ist schon vergeben. Seid seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, als er diese Person zum ersten mal sah. Doch ihre Liebe hätte nie eine Chance, dass weiß er und deshalb hat er noch nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Und er würde es auch nie tun, dass hat er sich geschworen.  
  
Gerade als er dabei ist, in Chos Kuss zu versinken ertönt hinter ihnen eine Stimme:" Ähm... Cho? Kann ich dich mal sprechen? Es ist echt wichtig..."  
  
Die beiden schrecken. Malfoys Herz macht einen riesengroßen Sprung und beginnt heftig zu pochen. Denn Harry Potter steht direkt neben ihn und schaut die beiden mit großen Augen an. Cho verdreht die Augen und murmelt kaum hörbar:" der schon wieder..."  
  
"Muss das unbedingt JETZT sein? Du siehst doch, dass ich grad beschäftigt bin."  
  
Harry zieht sich hoch:" Es IST wichtig!"  
  
Cho lächelt Draco noch einmal sexy zu und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Dann geht sie mit Harry in eine andere Ecke der Bücherei.  
  
Harry flüstert:" Was soll das?" Cho tut unwissend:" Was soll was?" Harry:" Du weißt genau was ich meine! Warum knutscht du mit Malfoy rum?"  
  
Cho lächelt:" Ach Harry... Sei doch nicht eifersüchtig. Nur weil ich mit DIR auf dem Winterball war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir zusammen sind."  
  
Harry schüttelt den Kopf:" Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Malfoy!"  
  
Cho:" Natürlich bist du das! So wie du dich aufführst musst..."  
  
Harry unterbricht sie ungeduldig und schreit ihr fast entgegen:" Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Malfoy... sondern auf DICH! ICH will Draco küssen, ICH will ihn ganz nah bei mir spüren, ICH will ihn in meinen Armen halten..."  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- ... vorausgesetzt ihr wollt eine!? 


End file.
